


Christmas Party

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, Ships out the ass, everywhere there are gay ass robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Elec and Fire go to a party, each of them with their own secrets...Old fluff, it's snowing outside so why not? Like this is about 2 or so years old, but still good!





	

Snow fell gently outside, coating anything with a solid mass clinging onto coats of the young and old. Lights hung on every branch of every tree, making the cold darkness less cold and dark. Children gathered around stores, looking in and pointed to their parents who smiled but cussed on the inside. The scent of fresh baked goods and hot cocoa wafted into the air that nipped at your nose.

The porch light was on, allowing him to see his feet sink in deeper into the snow. He panted, beads of sweat fell from his brow. His shadow shifted, as he jumped up into the air diving head first into the many feet of snow. A goofy smile stained his face, rolling around in the fresh wet snow. His bright sunset locks of hair, damp. He laughed knowing he looked like a child, even his heart fluttered like a child's seeing the snow.

There was the familiar creak of the back door, then a light sigh. A shadow of a smaller man landed against the light that flooded the snow. Leaning against the doorframe. “Fire, come on.”

He puffed a snowflake off his cold lips, lifting his head up. Elec’s black hair was combed back, a horrible looking sweater covered his chest. “Pff- I can’t take you seriously in that sweater.” Fire sat up the snow crunching under him.

Elec smiled. “Fine, I’ll just go to Rock’s party without you.” He turned swiftly.

Fire jumped up rushing after him, slipping his wet arms under Elec’s, pressing his mouth to the back of Elec’s head.

Instantly Elec fidgeted away from Fire. “Cold, cold, cold!” He turned back to Fire who was drenched from head to toe. “Go chance.”

Fire lifted his arms up. “Or what?” A cocky smile appeared upon his lips.

“I’ll put you on the naughty list!” Elec snapped.

Fire’s own face curled into a dirty look.

Elec’s own burned, waving a finger at Fire. “Don’t! Now go!” He pointed to the stairs.

* * *

 

Elec sighed, rubbing his head hearing Fire run around in their bedroom.  _ Still, has a cute butt. _ He shivered closing the backdoor, breathing hot air into his hands then moving them. Checking his hair once more in the small reflection of a copper teapot, then his teeth.  _ Good, good. Now where is that? _ He patted himself down feeling no lumps or bumps.  _ Shit! _ He flew over the carpet, down the other set of stairs. Panic was clearly visible in his movements. His hands reached under the entertainment system, the one place he knew Fire wouldn’t look. A bag crinkled as his fingertips brushed it, wrapping around it and yanking it free of the duct tape. Pulling out a white bag, a symbol printed on the side a golden ring.  _ Ring, you smug ass. _ The small softbox fit perfectly in his hand, sighing as his whole body relaxed. Looking at the red velvet box with gold trimming.  _ Not forgetting you. _

* * *

 

His fingers ran over the soft fabric, noting the dark red and gold trimming. Slipping the box into his back pocket then grabbing his horrible looking sweater.  _ Tonight, I’ll ask him. _

Elec watched as the snow fell around them, people shuffled by, some with huge bags and others grabbing children away from the windows. Elec glanced at Fire, noting how calm and blissful he was, the locks of orange turning white. Fire was quiet as they walked, his hand holding into Elec’s gently, he hummed a Christmas song quietly knowing how annoying they could get. Elec smiled leaning on Fire’s shoulder, feeling the heat radiate from him, his own grip tightened on Fire’s freckled hand. “Fire?”

“Hmmm?” Fire glanced down, knowing that Elec was watching his every move. “Elec, what’s wrong?” Fire turned, his blue eyes worried. “You okay?”

Elec was always taken back by how quickly Fire would switch from harmless to over protective. Fire grabbed Elec shoulder checking him over. “Fire, I’m fine. Just…” He sighed, leaning forward planting a soft kiss on Fire’s nose. The worry overtook him, scared what the answer would be, pushing the feeling down. “Just promise me you’ll always love me.”

Fire laughed at his mistake, thinking that Elec wasn’t happy or even glad. Scooping Elec in his arms, making many of the kid's gasp and some young teens grin. “Kinda hard not to when you act like this.”

* * *

 

Fire huffed setting Elec on the floor, the electric master grinned at him his cheeks bright red, not just from the cold. Walking forward pressing the elevator button, tapping his foot, Elec walked up behind him. Burying his face into Fire’s back.  _ What’s up with him? If anything I should be nervous, the butterflies in my stomach are crazy right now… _ The elevator door opened, Fire stepped in Elec still clung onto his sweater. “20th floor right?”

“Yeah, very top. Lucky Rock, he gets the best of everything.” Elec grumbled.

Fire swung his arm around, pulling Elec next to him, pressing his lips to Elec’s temple. “No, he didn’t get you.” Elec’s paler cheeks turned darker.

“Well, he didn’t get you either.” Elec yanked him down forcing another kiss, this time on Fire’s lips.

Fire leaned back after the kiss ended, checking the floor counter, they still had time. “Elec?” The butterflies returned this time stronger.

“Yeah?” Elec held onto his forearm almost as if the elevator was going to fall right then and there.

He sighed, wrapping his arm around Elec’s smaller figure. “I will always love you.”

Elec sighed his shoulders relaxing as he leaned even more against Fire. “But I love you more.”

“No, I love you more.” Fire grinned playing along with Elec.

“Bet you can't prove it.” Elec teased.

“Bet I can.”

The doors opened, Fire looked down seeing Elec smiling.

_ I’ll prove it by the end of the night. _

* * *

 

Elec laughed as Spark finished his joke, even if he knew he’d more than likely see Spark back at work, he still would talk with him. While the other Masters, he wouldn’t see for maybe months. Centaur walked up behind Gemini who seemed rather nervous than usual, as Snake stood a few feet away talking with Bomb. Knight was having a pleasant talk with Skull, and Air who seemed to be eyeing Dust. Then there was Metal who seemed to be constantly handing Cut goodies. And Ice seemed worried and glanced around almost looking for someone, luckily Heat walked over handing him a cup of hot cocoa. Chill and Nitro were laughing at Flash and Quick who were wearing matching horrible sweaters that said ‘I  ❤  anal’. Pharaoh glared at the snow outside almost trying to burn it with his eyes. Tornado carried Splash around on his back not minding it while she shivered from the cold weather outside. Elec was surprised to see Blues and Shadow talking, for once not glaring at one another, but were, in fact, cuddling next to the massive fireplace.

“Hey, Spark.” He called for his friend.

“Yeah?” Spark tried to grab at cookie unable to keep it in his ‘hands’.

Elec sighed grabbing the cookie helping Spark eat it. “What happened between Shadow and Blues, why aren’t they trying to rip each other apart?”

Spark swallowed, clearing his throat, some crumbs still on his face. “Oh you didn’t hear, Ring in a way got them back together. Some crazy long story that he mentioned to me and that’s all, he didn’t go into details.” Trying to wipe off the crumbs, rolling his eyes at Wily for not giving him arms.

“Hmm, good for them.” Elec smiled seeing the ninja actually smile for once and Blues not having dark circles under his eyes.

Then Top and Jewel stepped in late as usual and Jewel hating all  the horrible sweaters the masters wore. Ring followed behind, nodding to Knight who took his coat.

Elec was glad to see many familiar faces some smiling other blushing and even a few on the floor laughing. He wondered how Rock was feeling, that was the reason why they were here, sure Blues and Roll (who was chugging down a glass of eggnog) planned the party. He remembers hearing it on the news that the humans found out that Bass was his partner. Not only were millions of fangirls disappointed, but the whole country and even more were ‘unhappy’. It only took a day for riots to start, the people scared that Wily’s weapon was loose and not only free but next to their beloved hero. Bass panicked and ‘attacked’ Rock, protecting the hero’s ego, before running off his wolf following him.

_ Never really trusted him, but Rock was happy… _ He brushed off the thought, seeing Blues excuse himself from Shadow’s side, and weaving through Guts and Fire. Roll put the glass of eggnog down as Blues tapped her arm. The brother and sister left quietly sneaking off to a shut door. Elec guessed it was Rock’s room.

* * *

 

Fire eyed the table of sweets, knowing that Elec would raise hell if he ate the whole table. He didn’t care as Centaur was also looking at the table and even Heat who chatted with Ice.  _ Thank God Guts and Concrete are here, they can tear all of us away from the table if they needed to….Why is Ice so distance? Maybe he's not used to the company or a number of people. No, he looks worried over something.  _ A loud _ nay _ was hushed by Knight, who held Centaur back.  _ Jesus, Knight is that powerful?...Why is Air st--oh, OH!  _ He could feel himself squeal inside.  _ Air you sly dog. I guess Shadow and Blues are patched up, look at him, he’s already looking for Blues. _ Shadow glanced around, morphing into a shadow.  _ Okay...Hmm, when should I do that? Maybe in a little while? _ Fire was yanked out of his thoughts as Star walked in, Galaxy and Gravity trailing after him, then Wood and Hard, Crash, Quake. Even Light and Cossack were there, Kalinka was goofing off with Pharaoh and Skull. Plant started at one of the massive trees looking at all the trinkets, as Hornet snuck behind him.

“Got you!” Hornet jumped on Plant, who didn’t seem fazed.

“Nope, not yet.” Plant said slyly.

“Damn!” Hornet snapped but wrapped an arm around Plant’s waist.

_ How didn’t I see that? I mean I saw Knight and Centaur a mile away, but not that? _

Lalinda walked passed him, hugging Quake who talked with Drill and Gemini. Light looked up, then back down his face bright red, about as red as his suit he was wearing.

_ I swear to God Light. _

* * *

 

More masters have teleported, walked, swam, and even flown to the party. Some chatted amongst themselves. Rock was about talking with many of the masters, currently talking with Bubble, only really small talk. Blues returned to Shadow’s side, well tried finding the ninja was elsewhere. Roll was flirting with Magnet a rare sight, usually, it was Magnet flirting with Roll.

“How’ve you been Elec?” Rock asked taking Elec’s attention off of his sister. Rock stood next to him, wearing a horrible looking E-can sweater that Needle might have made.

Granted Elec was short compared to Fire or Guts, but to Rock, he almost was ‘tall’. “Good, I guess we were scared that we won’t make it when Fire ran into a giant snow pile.” He shifted strangely seeing that Fire was devouring cookies, and Heat joined his side taking a chunk of the cake. “Oh God, I hope he doesn’t eat the table itself.”

Rock laughed glancing over. “Has he done that before?”

“Not yet, but he’s eaten a fork once and started eating a shot glass.” Elec cracked up at the fond memory.

“I thought Dust was supposed to be a vacuum!”

At that moment the room was full of laughter, many of the masters falling over at the comment. Even Shadow gave up his shadow from needing to lay down from his sides hurting.

“Good one Rock.” Elec slapped the young adult’s back, then used it to keep himself standing.

* * *

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Fire leaned against Elec, for once he ate too much. Heat as sleeping on the couch unable to stand afterward. Centaur grumbled next to Knight complaining about how much food he had consumed, Knight sighed knowing he’d more than likely carry him back.

“Yep, Fire, you will be sick. I was scared you’d eat the table.” Elec elbowed Fire’s side.

Fire puffed, blowing some of Elec’s black hair a little. “We gonna stay for the gifts? I mean we don’t have to.”

Elec patted his back, glancing over to the biggest tree. “It’s only for the Lights, is your stomach hurting that much?” He's eyes clearly worried.

“Nah,” Fire patted his sweater pocket feeling the box still there. “besides I’m not that bad.”

Elec sighed picking up the blade of a knife, the handle cleanly bitten off. “Sure.” He raised an eyebrow.

Roll handed out small bags to everyone, Elec took both his bag and Fire’s.

“There's chocolate in here...Want some?” Elec pulled out a fancy wrapped bar.

Fire pouted shoving the chocolate away. “I’ll get you back for that.”

They were quieted by Lalinda’s laughter, seeing that she was on the floor laughing as Light glared at Blues.

“Viagra,and condoms?” Light raised an eyebrow, Lalinda and now Cossack howling with laughter. The masters soon following, the whole room screaming with cheers and laughs.

Cossack, patted Light’s back. “Remember in college when-”

“Don’t!” Light swatted away Cossack’s hand. “Don’t give anyone here ideas.”

Lalinda fell back over again, Quake held out a hand.

“At least I’m not gonna feel bad for giving you something Blues.” Light said slyly, closing the gift box in his hands and hiding it behind his back.

Blues grinned still giggling as he picked up his own gift, opening it. Shadow hovered over him, turning dark red and then morphing back into a shadow. Blues himself bright red, quickly closing his gift. “Yeah, you are my dad.”

Fire whispered. “Gift ideas for Dust and Air.”

Elec turned confused. “What, wait...Really?”

Fire nodded. “Look at how Air is watching Dust.”

“Aww, cute.”

* * *

 

Fire groaned as he leaned against Elec, his face pale and bags under his eyes. Elec sat next to him rubbing his back, his fingers trailing down Fire’s spine. Before them was the biggest of the trees, the tinsel almost looking like a line of fire, the ornaments glowing with the reflection of the fireplace. Elec quietly sipped on the hot cocoa, as Fire puffed out air making Elec’s black hair flutter in his breath.

Centaur had to leave an hour ago his stomach almost exploding, Knight worried over a number of cookies he had consumed. Heat was fast asleep by the fire, curled up like a kitten. Everyone was relaxing zoning out or telling stories, Elec overheard Dive talking about how he and Splash helped a submarine. He watched as Air kept his distance from Dust still playing with a string from his sweater. Oil and Time argued over a score on a video game, Time raising his voice and snapping Fire out of his day dream.

Fire sat up rubbing his head, glancing over with sleepy eyes smiling lazily at Elec. “What time is it?” He asked, turning Elec’s back towards him.

Elec didn’t fight it, glad to lean against Fire’s chest hearing the power core hum. Checking his watch. “Five till eleven.” He glanced up at Fire, pecking a small kiss on his jaw line. “How’s your stomach?”

“Ugh,” Fire blinked a few times, seeing Heat was sleeping almost like Ice when they were first programmed. He laughed at it. “remember when Ice use to sleep like that?”

It was Elec’s turn to smile. “Yeah, you’d carry him on your shoulders when he got tired, lil brat gets everything.” A fond memory of when they were first activated where Ice gave Elec puppy eyes, then Fire grabbed him up letting the arctic master sit on his shoulders. “You spoiled him.”

Fire grinned. “But I do spoil you in bed.”

Just then Elec yelped as Fire’s fingers tickled him, he squirmed around laughing. “Fire!”

“What?” Fire answered acting dumb.

“S-stop!” Elec laughed louder as Fire tickled harder.

“Or what?” Fire raised an eyebrow.

“I-i won’t give yo- you, you’re gi-gift!” Fire stopped, pulling Elec’s body closer.

“I thought this was it?” He ran a hand through Elec’s hair loving the feeling of the slick black locks.

“Nope,” Elec kissed him. “this is just in the job description.”

“Is you stealing the blankets also in the description?” Fire grinned.

“Yeah, so is your snoring.” Elec grinned back, one of his hands feeling the lump of the case in his back pocket.

Fire laughed loudly making many other’s turn their heads, he ignored them. “Okay, where do I print my name? Your mouth? Or your-”

Elec kissed him not wanting that dirty secret out, yet. Biting down a soft moan, as Fire nipped at his bottom lip. Fighting back by pushing his tongue into Fire’s.  _ You ass, do you want me to moan? _ His smile was clear, so were where Fire’s hands that were up to his shirt, tracing out a rib. Elec leaned back using his arms to separate the two. “So you want to know where you print?” Pushing his nerves down as his hand grabbed at the case in his pocket, as he stared at Fire’s eyes.

* * *

 

“Pfff- HA!” Fire laughed, once again making everyone else look even waking up Heat. Elec’s face grew deep red, looking down. Fire slapped his knee, his other hand grabbing at his front pocket. “Elec!”

“Fire…” Elec didn’t look up his voice cracked, his head still down.

By now the others gathered around at the sight.

Elec laying on top of Fire, his hand holding a case, a shining ring with red, orange and yellow jewels. Elec’s clearly upset hiding his head, Fire rubbed his back giggling wildly. “Come on Elec, chin up.”

“W-why?” He sniffed loudly.

Fire sighed, pulling out a matching case shoving it under Elec’s head. “Where do I sign?”

It was Elec’s turn to laugh, Fire’s grin returned. “You know where.” Fire gasped into the tight kiss both clearly happy.

* * *

 

Hours passed, the sun had long set the city grew quieter with each minute. Rock’s apartment still a mess but still. Blues slept on the couch while Shadow held his head ever so watchful over the room. There was a small flash and a beam of light, it was purple.

Treble growled softly sniffing past enemies’ scents but was hushed by his master. Shadow didn’t seem surprised by Bass’ sudden appearance, instead, the ninja nodded fluffing Blues’ hair as he slipped from under him. Bass waved nervously at Shadow, Treble stocked off sniffing the floor his tail wagging.

“How was the party?” Bass glanced around looking at the master bedroom’s doors.

“Okay, I mean you missed Fire almost inhaling a table.” Shadow shoved his hands into his pockets. “It took Blues and Roll an hour to get Rock out of his room, no doubt he’s still hiding in there.”

“Still upset?” Bass glanced over at the ninja.

Shadow’s orange eyes almost turned red with rage. “Yeah,” He slapped the back of Bass’ head. “you took the blame like a dumbass, even  _ ‘attacking’ _ Rock in front of millions of eyes. Trust me you’ve only made it worse.”

“Did I?” Bass stood tall even if he looked at Shadow like an older brother. “Think of it, he’s their hero. How heartbroken would you be seeing who you looked up to wrapped weakly in their foe’s arms?”

Shadow blinked, he mumbled. “脳たりん” Turning away.

Bass glanced around seeing Treble his faithful wolf sitting next to the master bedroom’s door. He sighed the huge bag of gifts on his back didn’t lighten as he walked up the small set of stairs. Treble stared at him with puppy eyes a small whine sounded, bass patted his head. The door opened easily.

The room was dark very dark, he wondered where the nightlight was. It was messy too, a stack of pizza boxes stacked across from the bathroom. The dresser was cluttered with glasses of half drunken beverages.

His heart sank, seeing the lump on the bed, sprawled out. Treble padded pass him to the large dog bed. Rush laid there his front paw tucked under his chest. Treble layed next to the tan dog, resting his head on Rush’s neck.

Bass smiled at the display, planning to leave Treble there. He set the bag down pulling out many well-wrapped gifts, putting them into a pile. His back cracked standing up, folding the bag and shoving it into his pocket.  _ Rock. _

The lump on the bed didn’t move, even when he ran a hand through the milk chocolate locks.

* * *

 

He smiled, all too happy to wake up to a smiling face, Fire’s face. That smile grew red, feeling Fire’s body radiating with warmth, and that they were both clothing less. He laughed lightly hearing the soft snore, the bright orange locks messy. Pecking a tiny kiss on Fire’s cheek.

Fire’s eyes shot open, his arm wrapped around Elec’s shoulders pulling him over. “Morning.” Brushed his lips against Elec’s.

“I love these mornings,” Elec stated, nuzzling his head in Fire’s chest.

“Nice and quiet?” Fire asked raising an eyebrow.

Elec chuckled, his hands finding their way around Fire’s waist. “Nope.”

“Get to sleep in?” Fire asked.

“Nope.”

“Then what?”

Elec felt the ring around his finger, turning it and felt the small jewels. “I just get you to myself.”

Fire grinned. “Yeah I love mornings like these too.”

They wore nothing but the two bands of metal and jewels.


End file.
